pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/Ideas for Cars Toon episodes
I'm hoping that there would be some new Cars Toon episodes released in 2012 so I won't have to wait for 2013. Here's my ideas for some: One could show trains (because I like trains and I hope that there'll be some British steam trains in Cars 3 to see what they look like). Another could show filmmaking (because I like looking at about filmmaking). Another could show boats. A few could show water skiing and skiing in the mountains. Another could show climbing mountains. Another could show cowboys. Another could show Hawaii. Another could show the London 2012 Olympic Games. Another could show Formula One. Another could show the Titanic. Another could show the World Cup. Another could show Rio (which I also want in Cars 3). Another could show going into the Solar System (with normal names for the planets). Some others could be made for holiday seasons like Easter, Halloween and Christmas (again normal names). As John Lassetire in the Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony said, there could be a new episode about a green truck with wooden doors, which that would actually be himself. There was an online catalogue mentioning about new Cars Toons being released in 2012 and 2013, but I don't know if it means episodes or books. (I would like it to be episodes, so I would be interested if there's more episodes released in 2012, is there?) Is there going to be more episodes for 2012? Does the catalogue mean books or TV episodes? Do you like my ideas? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want more Cars Toon episodes? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want more new Cars Toon episodes released in 2012? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want the new Cars Toon episodes released on a regular basis and weekly and daily? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you think they will make more Cars Toon episodes for 2012, and release them and the upcoming episodes in and after 2013 on a regular basis and weekly and daily? Yes No Don't know Do you like filmmaking? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Will they possibly make more new episodes for 2012, and release them and the upcoming episodes in and after 2013 on a regular basis and weekly and daily? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you like Tailsyochicken's Cars Toon idea blog? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you like Cars4ever's Cars Toon idea blog? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Episodes Season 1: 2008 Season 2: 2009-2010 § All episodes aired on Disney Channel, except "Moon Mater" and "Mater Private Eye" (both of them premiered on DVD). Season 3: 2011-present Season 3 started on November 1, 2011 with the episode "Air Mater" (as a DVD release with the film [[Cars 2|''Cars 2]]). § Larry the Cable Guy reprised his role as Mater. § Once again, Keith Ferguson voices Lightning McQueen instead of Owen Wilson. Season 4: 2013-2014 It was said in August 2012 that there will be a 4th season of [[Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales|''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales]], starting in 2013. Season 5: 2014 Quotes for when Mater starts his story Real episodes Episodes I made up Category:Blog posts